Emotion Lord
Emotion Lord (actually the older version of Chris Kirkman) is a character that appeared in "Emotion Lord." He returns in "Lavarinth" revealing he is Chris from 184 years in the future and went bald from lack of Vitamin B12. Backstory Sometime in the future, Chris became the greatest Emotion Lord of all and "reigned supreme for over a century". He also lost his hair from lack of vitamin B12 in his youth, but this changed after Chris began taking the B12 pills given to him by the Emotion Lord. Personality The Emotion Lord is an eccentric and unpredictable supercentenarian. During the first few episodes, he is shown as just that and nothing more. As the plot thickened, however, more aspects of his personality are shown. It is clear that he cares deeply about the safety of his former team as shown in "Lavarinth" where he "sacrifices" himself for them. He is also seen crying during "Ultra Wankershim" when he sees Beth dancing after "The Dawning of Wankershim". When Chris asks why he was crying, he responded, "I just miss her." Appearence The Emotion Lord is an old man with completely blue eyes. Being 200 years old, he appears aged and wrinkled. In each appearance he wears virtually the same clothes as Chris (With subtle differences), as he is Chris from 184 years in the future. Before the episode "Lavarinth", the Emotion Lord is bald with only a few hairs on the sides. His baldness was caused by a lack of B12 in his youth, so when Chris begins to take the B12 pills left to him by the Emotion Lord at the end of "Lavarinth", the Emotion Lord grows long white hair mostly on the sides, and some on the top. Abilites *'Omnipotence: '''He has the ability to warp reality with his emotions such as being able to give Beth a tail or spontaneously create random objects, but there are rules to what he can and can't do, such as him not being able to control others. According to him he can't change fate and if he did it could "rip a hole in the space time calliope and if that happened it could create a "Temporal Pair-o-Sox". *'Time Travel: 'He has the ability to travel through time and time is different for him compared to the Bravest Warriors, experiencing eight years of time when it's actually only been one month. He may have simply used a time machine to travel back in time if one exists in the present or his future. *'Immortality or Extended Lifespan: '''He is somehow able to live way longer than the normal life span of a human (possibly from him becoming an Emotion Lord) and can survive certain death situations (such as standing in molten lava with sandals on, or being shot at with lasers), but he still seems to age, becoming a wrinkled old man. It may simply be that in the time setting of Bravest Warriors humans can live for much longer. Furthermore, things that are health related (E.G. losing hair due to lack of Vitamin B12) still seem to affect him. *He also has the ability to read upsidown, as stated in "Ultra Wankershim". Trivia *He is voiced by the show's showrunner, Breehn Burns. *Apparently whatever happens to Chris can directly affect him, like when Chris finally decided to eat the vitamin B12 he instantly grew hair. *In "Ultra Wankershim" he refers to Beth and the warriors as "lucky mortals", possibly implying he is not a mortal, though this was likely a joke. *In the pilot Chris was called the Lord of Emotions which may have inspired this character and his backstory. Gallery Official Art BW103 model Emotion Lord as flower.png BW103 model pepperoni pizza on table.png BW103 model glass of water.png BW103 model naked Emotion Lord in dynomite sombrero.png BW103 model naked Emotion Lord in sombrero.png Glass of water.png PIzza.png Emotion Lord as flower.png Screenshots Emotion Lord Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002 0007.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0014.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0010.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 2 Season 1 - Emotion Lord 002_0012.jpg Lavarinth Emotion Lord!!!.png Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 014_0003.jpg|I'm 200 year old you Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017 0014.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 016 0002.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017_0007.jpg|I'm sorry, Beth. Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017_0003.jpg Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017 0016.jpg|Emotion lord gets hair Bravest Warriors ep 6 Season 1 - Lavarinth 017_0018.jpg Gas-Powered Stick BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(6).png|"Psst. Gas-Powered Stick." Impossibear2.png Bravest Warriors ep 7 Season 1 - Gas Powered Stick 004 0006.jpg|"Waaah!" BW_-_Gas-Powered_Stick_(73).png Ultra Wankershim Give me some sugar.jpg BW - Ultra Wankershim 85.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 84.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 82.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 81.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 79.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 77.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 76.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 63.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 61.PNG BW - Ultra Wankershim 53.PNG Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males